


Jopok Fairy tale

by Johnnymancer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Daddy Kink, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Insecurity, Inspired by Helen Of Troy, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mafia NCT, Pain Kink, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, jopok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnymancer/pseuds/Johnnymancer
Summary: Once upon a time, deep in the seedy underbelly of Seoul, there lived two powerful leaders. Neither of these leaders liked calling themselves mafia or gangsters, much preferring to think of themselves as...businessmen. Businessmen that simply knew how to get things done. Of course, they may have had to ignore a few laws here or there, but overall there were still many out there worse than them.These two men should have clashed immediately. Made sure that the other never poached in their territory or had any chance of becoming more powerful than the other. However, for many years both seemed quite content to let the other be. Sometimes it was quite profitable to even work together. When combined, Johnny Seo’s utter ruthlessness and brilliance and Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul’s radiant charm and deviousness made them an absolutely unstoppable force.Together, they had formed a golden era for men of their ilk. Many said it was like the days of yore when gangsters ruled the streets and the law answered to them. This golden era continued for many years.Until Lee Taeyong brought it all crashing down.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Jopok Fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by Helen Of Troy

Once upon a time, deep in the seedy underbelly of Seoul, there lived two powerful leaders. Neither of these leaders liked calling themselves mafia or gangsters, much preferring to think of themselves as... _businessmen_. Businessmen that simply knew how to get things done. Of course, they may have had to ignore a few laws here or there, but overall there were still many out there worse than them.

These two men should have clashed immediately. Made sure that the other never poached in their territory or had any chance of becoming more powerful than the other. However, for many years both seemed quite content to let the other be. Sometimes it was quite profitable to even work together. When combined, Johnny Seo’s utter ruthlessness and brilliance and Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul’s radiant charm and deviousness made them an absolutely unstoppable force.

Together, they had formed a golden era for men of their ilk. Many said it was like the days of yore when gangsters ruled the streets and the law answered to them. This golden era continued for many years.

_Until Lee Taeyong brought it all crashing down._

***  
Taeyong stood naked in front of the full-length mirror as he waited for Ten to come back, stroking his new marks with pride as he looked himself over. His new lover wasn’t the best about aftercare, perhaps, but fuck could the man mark him up good. He now sported a veritable necklace of hickeys, his nipples still swollen and beginning to bruise from heavy clamps, his hips colored with obvious finger bruises from his Master’s unforgiving grip. He turned and grinned when he spotted his ass, already blooming from red into a deep purple that screamed ‘Job well done.’

Bare feet slapping against luxurious marble flooring signaled the return of Taeyong’s lover of three weeks, who grinned as they met eyes in the mirror and threw him a wet towel.

“If you’re done admiring yourself, you should wipe up before it gets gross.”

Ten sighs with contentment and flops back into the bed, missing Taeyong’s slight crestfallen expression. He knew it was ridiculous for him to expect a gangster to want to baby him, but he couldn’t help craving a soft touch from time to time.

He sighs quietly and turns to discreetly wipe the drying cum leaking from his ass, crinkling his nose in disgust as he tosses the towel into a hamper when he finishes. What he needs is a shower, but Ten had already told him no. He was finally going to be introduced to his friends at a party that was being thrown in his lover’s opulent home tonight, and his Master wanted him marked up and reeking of sex so everyone would know who he belonged to. Not that he was really the jealous type - for Ten it was just a bit of fun roleplay.

Taeyong peeked over at the naked form of his boyfriend, smiling a little. He was pretty similar to himself as far as builds go - both fairly average height and lean - and they both were rather delicate featured. He bet they looked like a work of art writhing together on those expensive black silk sheets. He had really lucked out when Ten had picked him.

He knew that he was going into this relationship at a speed that was terrifying, but from the moment the man had shown up to his art school fashion show and flashed him a charming smile claiming he would build Taeyong his own fashion empire if he’d be his, he’d been hooked. He’d recognized Chittaphon “Ten” Leechaiyapornkul from news articles so he knew the man was not exactly on the right side of the law, but he was beautiful and charming. He was the perfect temptation for love-starved Lee Taeyong: young, handsome, rich - and most importantly - crazy about him.

And to top things off, he’d learned after date three that Ten could fuck like a God. What he lacked in strength he made up for in bounds with finesse and creativity. He was not afraid to experiment and was more than willing to indulge Taeyong’s less conventional needs.

Ten had discovered one just last week when he’d grabbed a knife he kept under his mattress and used it cut through Taeyong’s elaborate lingerie, impatient to get to his prize. When he’d accidentally sliced his hip a little in his haste, Ten had frozen and apologized, but Taeyong had choked on a garbled moan and came all over himself. His face had been rosy with embarrassment and his fierce orgasm, his hands coming up to cover himself in shame. Ten had pulled them down, grinning maniacally as he finally realized the rare treasure he had under him.

Over the days that followed, Ten had spent every bit of free time he had exploring everything with Taeyong. He surprised Tae every day with a new toy or something they should try. Had Taeyong call him ‘Master’ while he would pat Tae on the head fondly and call him ‘My little pain slut.’ And after every intense session, he should shower Taeyong in gifts and promises of trips.

He was absolutely perfect - and yet Taeyong still thought something was missing. Not something. _Softness. Security. Safety._

Not that he felt unsafe with Ten, exactly. The man was a literal criminal but as far as his personal safety he had no doubt he was in good hands. And he also didn’t doubt that Ten was as infatuated with him as he seemed to be. There were times when he caught the man looking at him in a way that made his heart beat nearly out of his chest, Ten’s eyes wide in awe as he stared down at Taeyong murmuring little things like, _“How are you even real?”_

No, Taeyong knew that Ten was the real deal, even three weeks in. If Ten were to flippantly suggest that they jump into his private jet and go somewhere to get married tomorrow, he’d follow happily.

There were just...things that Taeyong still longed for. Things he _needed_. Ten was into having him call him Master and peppering him with marks, but it was just for play. It was just a casual bit of fun with his lover. He didn’t see the need to help Taeyong in or out of some special head space. He couldn’t tell when Taeyong was desperate for cuddles or words of encouragement. He didn’t know that sometimes Taeyong needed a firm hand to keep him from becoming trapped in his own mind. He didn’t know that Taeyong’s self-esteem was so unbelievably low that he was continually afraid that Ten would be done with him at any second, even when the other man was shouting about how wonderful he was.

He couldn’t even figure out how to put his worries and fears into words, or if he even should. Every time he pictured talking about it, imaginary Ten would laugh and shrug it off with a pat on his head. Or decide he was too much work and dump him immediately. And he wouldn’t even blame the guy - they’d barely even been together a month and he was already getting needy and clingy.

Taeyong squares his shoulders, turning from the lax and satisfied form of his lover sprawled across the huge silk-covered bed, and throws the closet doors open. _No time to get lost in your own mind right now_ , he reminds himself. _You have a party to attend._

He’d already picked his outfit out beforehand, stressing for days about needing to look amazing to make Ten proud to have him at his side. He’d decided on a baby blue silk shirt that felt amazing and draped loosely in all the right places. It showed off his collarbones and half of his shoulder if he held himself right. He’d paired it with white leather pants and white Gucci mules that Ten had bought for him last week. With his hair freshly dyed the bright platinum, it all tied together rather well, he thought.

As he finished dressing, he felt warmth at his back as Ten came to join him after finally throwing a robe on. He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and settles his chin on his shoulder, looking at him through the mirror.

“Glorious. You look like an angel.”

Taeyong snorts, and shrugs him off, “If you say so. We have to be downstairs in twenty, put some pants on.”

Ten gasps dramatically, fluttering his hand in the air. “I never want to hear those words in my bedroom ever again!”

Taeyong giggles and shoos his boyfriend off to the bathroom, and makes some last-minute adjustments to his hair and makeup while he waits for Ten to get ready. He usually took as long as he did, but he really hoped that wasn’t the case today. 

Thankfully, Ten had the forethought to lay his outfit out before they’d had their fun, throwing on a black suit that probably cost the same as Taeyong’s entire college tuition. He left the blazer off, tugging the sleeves of his shirt up halfway to give a very powerful business casual vibe, and tossed Taeyong a blue silk tie that matched his own shirt.

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow, not surprised at all. Ten loved to match him, even when he could only pull it off with a tie. He smiled softly and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s neck, clucking at him to hold still so he could tie it straight. He patted it with satisfaction when he was done, happily accepting the kiss Ten pressed to his nose in thanks.

“Ah, accessories!”

Ten suddenly strode towards his dresser and pulled out a flat black box, tossing it to the very confused Taeyong.

“Open.”

Taeyong did as he was told, gasping when the contents were revealed. A diamond choker sparkled up at him, along with a matching bracelet and a single diamond drop earring.

“Ten…”

“No arguing. You’ll look delicious.”

He turned him back to the mirror and wrapped the choker gently across his throat. The fit was perfect and pressed against his love bites in a comforting way. He also kinda liked the way it accented the bruises - giving the viewer a tease here and there of what lay beneath the collar instead of outright flaunting them.

The bracelet followed, then the earring. Taeyong turned his head back and forth, admiring the way the pieces glittered in the light.

“Thank you. They’re lovely.”

“You make them lovely. Now, let’s get going, sweetcheeks, “ He grins and swats Taeyong’s bruised behind, gigging at the pained yelp he receives in turn. “We have some idiots to put up with for a few hours, then we can come back here and you can show me what the diamonds look like without any of these pesky clothes around to block the view.”

Ten held out his arm for Taeyong, who looped their arms together with a shy smile. He let Ten lead him down the massive staircase, his nerves bubbling to the surface until they were nearly unbearable.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” he asked softly.

“Who? All these dodo birds? You have nothing to worry about, Yongie. Everyone is going to love you. And if they don’t, then they are stupid fucks that I don’t need to waste my time on, then. Honestly, there’s only a handful of people that are actually my friends. The rest are just people I need favors from, idiots getting bribed with a good time, or just general networking.”

Ten squeezes his arm and cocks a grin before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “And if anyone dares to insult you, it’ll be the last thing they do.”

Taeyong shivers, once again reminded that his seemingly carefree and charming boyfriend was in fact a _very_ dangerous man. And that he was about to attend an event with a roomful of similar people - all dangerous, powerful, and have probably killed before. He continually questions why he’s allowing himself to be dragged into such a world, but all Ten has to do is grin at him in that captivating way of his, or fuck his brains out as he promises something ridiculous like buying a summer home in Spain for the two of them to remember.

He clutches Ten’s arm a little tighter and takes a deep breath just as they reach the bottom of the stairs, the noise from the party finally reaching them. Ten had proudly told him that there were “200 of these shitheads” RSVP’d to his “small” party. They ranged from global “business partners” to corrupt politicians that Ten was well on his way to turning into his puppets.

The moment that they entered the ballroom the hordes descended, all looking to shake Ten’s hand and ogle his new plaything. Ten, bless his heart, always kept him close and introduced him as his boyfriend - a distinction maybe of his colleagues received with shock. He pocketed that little bit of information to grill Ten on later. They never had gone much into past relationships, but he supposed it made sense with his boyfriends...lifestyle...that it would be hard to be in something serious.

It wasn’t until much later in the evening that one of the global partners managed to pull Ten away for a time, leaving Taeyong with a peck on the cheek and a promise of a hasty return. That had been an hour ago, and Tae found himself seeking refuge near the hors d'oeuvres.

He was helping himself to a fifth serving of whatever the weird looking but strangely delicious orange paste was when he began to feel goosebumps forming on his arms. He looked down at them with a crinkle in his brow, suddenly realizing something felt odd. He looked around not seeing anything at first. Then, there _he_ was.

The man leaning against a nearby doorway was dressed much like Ten was, only with a grey shirt and a patterned grey tie. He was taller than Taeyong by at least several inches, and quite handsome. Plump lips and high cheekbones. A jawline that could cut glass. To the average observer, he’d appear casual - leaning lazily against the door frame and swirling a glass of what seemed like Ten’s scotch whisky. But when you finally look into the man’s intense stare set in a pair of warm eyes the color of his drink, you’d see he was anything _but_ casual.

His gaze was piercing, rooting Taeyong to the spot. Strangely, he didn’t feel threatened or in danger, just...exposed. This man was studying him, reading him inside and out, and for how long he’d been doing it, Taeyong didn’t know. He summoned up what little courage he had and met that stare face on, shrugging back his shoulders and tilting his head haughtily. The man simply grinned proudly tipped his drink in silent salute.

Taeyong turned away, suddenly feeling guilty. That guy was basically flirting with him, right? He didn’t mean to lead him on...he was completely Ten’s. He was not the cheating type, regardless, but he had fucking _Ten_. He had no need for anyone else.

Still, he couldn’t stop another peek. The man just emanates power and control, but not like in an _evil_ way. More like...it was just natural. Even the way he walked was smooth and unhurried, as though he expected the world to move for him...wait, walked?

“Hello, there.”

Taeyong’s breath hitched because, _fuck_ , of course he sounded hot too.

“Um, hi?”

The man’s beautiful full lips turned up in an amused smile. “I’m Johnny, and you are?”

Oh fuck.

Oh shit.

This was Johnny. As in Johnny _Seo_.

As in his boyfriend’s rival and “bestie.” He was pretty sure Ten used the bestie term loosely...and perhaps not in the correct way. And he’d just practically got a hard on - okay maybe a little more than practically - for the worst person for that to happen with.

“I’m...uh, Taeyong.”

The mischievous twinkle died in Johnny’s eyes, but he seemed to stay a little too close still.

“Ah, we meet at last. Ten doesn’t shut the hell up about you...not that he shuts up much anyway.”

Tae snorts and holds out his hand, saying “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot of...semi-good things about you.”

“Sounds about right,” Johnny shrugs and grasps Tae’s offered hand.

They both seem to pause at the same time, staring at their clasped hands. Johnny’s were averaged size with plump fingers but next to Taeyong’s longer and delicate fingers they seemed strong and reliable. Johnny turns their hands so that Tae’s are simply laying across his palm, lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. He stared at their hands like he was in a trance.

“Pretty,” he mumbled.

Taeyong blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. Johnny opened his mouth as though to say something but was interrupted by the whirlwind that was Ten. He breezed back to Taeyong’s side, kissing him absent-mindedly on the neck before grinning up at Johnny.

“Good, I was just about to go find you. I think we have the mines. There are a few technical things to work out, and we’ll need you to strong arm them about details, but it’s pretty much in the bag.”

Johnny nodded, his eyes still shamelessly studying Taeyong. Either Ten didn’t notice or didn’t care. Taeyong wasn’t sure which of those bothered him more.

“We’ll talk details in the morning. But for now, I am leaving the rest of the party in your hands. I have something I need to go...unwrap.”

Ten snickered, oblivious to the way Johnny’s eyes had dilated at his words, his tongue coming out to trace those plush lips. Taeyong really needed to stop starting himself.

Ten looped his arm through Taeyong’s, pulling him back towards the same stairs they descended earlier and chatting about work the whole time. Taeyong dares a peek back and almost immediately wished he hadn’t.

Johnny was watching them go.

He’d long since abandoned his drink and now stood there with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his jaw locked and eyes dark. Their eyes meet and Taeyong curses himself for being a weak, _weak_ fucking man. He wants to run back and see what Johnny could do. He wants to smooth that little crease in his forehead and then maybe suck his dick.

But it’s not like he wanted to leave Ten. No, he wanted to bring Ten with him. He wanted to have the both of them looking down at him and making him feel small and safe. Wanted, needed, desired. 

  
_He was so fucked._


End file.
